<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Heart by thatincognitoguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655345">From the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatincognitoguy/pseuds/thatincognitoguy'>thatincognitoguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatincognitoguy/pseuds/thatincognitoguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place within the Dream smp focusing on the relationships between Dream and George and Sapnap and Karl. I do not ship the real people, only their game personas purely because I think they have good chemistry.<br/>If any cc expresses there discomfort towards these types of works it will be taken down :)</p><p>George always knew Dream was a bastard in his own ways, but even through all that he stuck by him. His best friend and one of the only people who mattered to him. But now imprisoned, George is left with an emptiness he can't quite place. He seems to find his questions answered after his first visit with Dream at prison but in turn many more are introduced to him.</p><p>Sapnap watched Karl from the Church Prime entrance, his small frame sat in the front pews with his head bowed low as he quietly muttered small prayers to himself. Sapnap adored watching Karl in his trances of prayer, it was a rare occasion that the boy wasn't bouncing off the walls with excitement  over trivial things and instead sat quietly in reflection of his life and those around him. Not many people got to see Karl like this and that's what Sapnap loved about these times. Of course, the two of them were impossibly different people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up early in the mornings, typically around six thirty to be precise. There was no real reason for it, he just enjoyed the cool morning air as he stared across the land.<br/>
The evenings shadows still lurked underneath trees and in odd nooks across George's vision, along with that did the strange creatures lurk too. A skeleton and a zombie could be seen fighting one another beneath a tree, George squinted at them for a moment before deciding the sun would take care of them soon enough.</p><p>Leaving his home, George began walking aimlessly across the town. Since Dream's imprisonment he felt a strange emptiness inside himself. Of course he didn't want to end up in prison with him though and found it safer not to mention it to anyone. Usually it would be him and Dream just doing whatever with their free time. But now it was just George.<br/>
Just George.<br/>
As he wandered through the early morning, George found himself at the community house which made his heart sink ever so slightly. For a moment, he observed the room in full, taking in how much it had changed since he and Dream had first built it.</p><p>Admittedly, it looked much better than the beginning, but he still found himself missing it's original style.<br/>
Releasing a tired sigh, George made his way to the notice board in hopes of some new, more positive news.<br/>
Which, in a sense, he found.<br/>
His eyes widened as he read the small leaflet Sam must have put up last night.<br/>
But George's thoughts were interrupted before they could properly process.</p><p>"Oh! Good morning George, how are you?"<br/>
George turned around quickly to the source of the voice and felt his shoulders relax.<br/>
"Good morning Karl, I'm feeling well...how are you?" He asked in turn.</p><p>Karl was a lovely person in George's eyes, he had a bright personality and was quite hyper to go along with it. And as well as his outgoing personality, he was a devoted person to Church Prime. George would often pass by the doors and see Karl quietly sat up the front with his head bowed down in peace.</p><p>"I am quite well," he smiled softly to George. "Have you heard the news about Dream?" He added on with curiosity.<br/>
"Y-yeah," George stuttered slightly, turning back to the notice board;</p><p>'Visitations now open.' The leaflet read in an unnerving Ariel print.</p><p>"I think I may visit him soon." George spoke before looking in the direction the looming stature.<br/>
"I think he would like that. You two were always quite close." Karl added on thoughtfully.<br/>
Whilst George was sure it wasn't that deep of a thought, he couldn't help but feel his heart grow warm at the comment.<br/>
George silently nodded, his mind in other places that weren't occupied by Karl's presence.<br/>
Karl, seemingly having picked up on this spoke up.<br/>
"Well, if you need me you can probably find me around Church Prime." He said with a slight smile that George could just hear.<br/>
"Alrighty." He replied simply, still staring towards the prison.</p><p>It was around midday when Sapnap rolled out of his bed. Still feeling groggy from the night before, he stumbled towards the bathroom to have a shower in an attempt to wake himself up more.<br/>
His thoughts in the mornings (or early afternoons he supposed) always consisted of the same things;</p><p>'What happened last night?'<br/>
'Where is my shirt?'<br/>
'I wonder what Karl's doing?'</p><p>Sapnap shook his head slightly at the unsurprising repetition of these thoughts and stepped inside the shower.<br/>
He couldn't tell whether he loved or hated having Karl on his mind most of the time, on one hand it made it much harder to function when you can only think about one person, but on the other, he adored his time spent thinking about him.</p><p>As Sapnap quietly went about his business in the shower, I subtle realisation hit him; it was about midday, so that meant Karl would already be in the Holy Lands. At that thought, he nearly fell over in an attempt to get out of the bathroom faster and to get changed.</p><p>Sporting his usual look of a white tee—with the small flame of course—and black jeans with checkered vans, he bolted out the door, almost mowing down a couple young teens in the process.<br/>
"OI! WATCH YOURSELF DICKHEAD!" He heard an angry Tommy yell after him. As a response he simply stuck his finger up at him as he rushed down the stairs towards Church Prime.</p><p>Sapnap use to consider himself pretty fit; Dream, George and himself would often find themselves running from unnecessary danger they got into which in turn kept them all in good shape. And whilst he retained the 'shape' part, he did not retain the actual fitness part. Once reaching the Holy Lands Sapnap instantly flopped onto the soft grass taking deep breaths of air in an effort to deter his lightheadedness.<br/>
"Aw man...what happened to me?" He murmured to himself with a slight chuckle thinking back on all the crazy crap he'd done in the past with far less trouble than he was having currently. Staring at the cloud dotted sky, he raised a hand to block out the sun which shone brightly against his skin.<br/>
The heat was soon becoming a bit too warm for his liking when a breeze cut through the warmth, instantly cooling his skin from a new found burning sensation. Finally having recovered from his running in full, Sapnap took a deep breath of the cool air that now engulfed him.<br/>
However, his time spent basking in the cool air and the warm sun was soon interrupted in the best way possible;</p><p>"Sapnap, are you alright?" Karl asked looking down at the boy laying in the grass.<br/>
Sapnap squinted his eyes open slightly, the outline of Karl heavily haloed by the sun.<br/>
'He is an angel...' Sapnap thought to himself, smiling slightly.<br/>
"Come lay with me?" He asked patting the grass beside him lightly.<br/>
Karl looked skeptical about the slightly damp grass for a moment before shrugging and joining the other boy on the ground.<br/>
Sapnap felt his heart rise in his chest and his breath was stolen for the second time today.<br/>
"How come you're laying in the grass this afternoon?" Karl asked looking across to Sapnap with his violet eyes full of wonder and curiosity.<br/>
"Well I wanted to see you and rushed over...but I ran out of breath along the way." The other answered truthfully with a giggle.<br/>
Karl smiled brightly at Sapnap with slightly crooked teeth. "You're always in a rush to come visit me." He replied softly.<br/>
"Of course I am, you're the best part of my day." Sapnap said quickly, a slight heat rising in his cheeks.<br/>
"O-Oh! Well thank you Sapnap." Karl replied stuttering slightly.<br/>
Sapnap watched a similar heat rise in the older boy's cheeks as he began playing with the hem of his colourful hoodie. The two laid in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sapnap spoke up. "So Karl, what're your plans for the rest of the day?" He asked looking across at the other.<br/>
"Probably not a lot," Karl began thoughtfully. "I think I may clean the Church today seeing I haven't done that since last week." Sapnap nodded quietly, considering his devotion to his belief and the everyday sacrifices he would make without a moments hesitation. </p><p>Sure cleaning a church may sound like something that just has to be done but who else was to do it besides Karl? And in all honesty, Sapnap would much prefer to be doing other things than cleaning a church but here Karl was...making that exact sacrifice.<br/>
"Did you...need any help cleaning?" Sapnap asked carefully.<br/>
He was sure the request was fine, but he always worried about overstepping into Karl's faith. (Which he knew didn't really make any sense but still.)<br/>
"If you'd be happy to help out then sure thing!" Karl said brightly, jumping up from his spot on the grass. He really does go from zero to one hundred in seconds. Only moments ago he was half asleep with the sun on his skin, but now he's up and ready for a cleaning day.<br/>
Sapnap released a sigh before pulling himself up from the grass and following the taller boy towards the Church.<br/>
Whilst Karl was taller than Sapnap, he could tell that physically, he would overpower him easily.<br/>
Karl was only a slight built person, his wrists were thin and the bones in his hands were easily definable beneath the skin...<br/>
Shaking his head of some...new developing thoughts, Sapnap jogged off to catch up with Karl to assist him in cleaning the Church.</p><p>Approaching the prison made George nervous, it was a looming structure designed to scare people for good reason;<br/>
Dream was being held inside.<br/>
Walking into the detached room, George looked around with curiosity , the interior structure was quite beautiful in contrast to the terrifying exterior.<br/>
George walked into the portal and felt the familiar nausea as he shifted between realms. He felt his skin pale as his head started spinning.<br/>
He was soon warped into the main entrance of the prison and instantly collapsed to his hands and knees, groaning in discomfort.<br/>
"I see you still don't handle travel by portal well?" Sam said not looking up from his work at the main desk.<br/>
"Shut up Sam." George spoke weakly, dragging his small frame out of the purple glow.<br/>
"Careful George, remember who's in charge of your lover boy's wellbeing." He retorted monotone, still fixated on his papers.<br/>
"He's not my lover boy." George grumbled back finally pulling himself from the floor and walking to the front desk.<br/>
Sam simply hummed in response before handing him a pile of papers to sign off on.<br/>
George furrowed his brow as he read over the papers, these rules seemed...odd.<br/>
"I can be locked in for up to a week as a security measure?" George asked still flipping through the pages.<br/>
"Well yes, if there's a security issue whilst you're in the vicinity, keeping the prisoner inside is our top priority."<br/>
George supposed that did make sense, but he didn't know how well he could handle being locked in a room with Dream for up to a week.<br/>
"Of course I'm sure that would be an unlikely scenario considering there aren't people interested in Dream readmittance to the world." Sam said with a slight chuckle.<br/>
George just nodded silently and finished signing the many papers and books before him.</p><p>"Now that that's all out of the way, I can take you to see the prisoner now if you'd like?" Sam said shutting the final book George had signed and placing it in a shelf below the desk.<br/>
"Uh, yeah...please." George responded uncertainly.<br/>
"Alright then, please follow me."<br/>
George placed all his belongings in a locker as a security measure which was understandable, but what he didn't find understandable was the copious amounts of lava and bridges that had to be raised.<br/>
"This is...quite serious." George said feeling as though his hair would singe off looking down into the lave pit.<br/>
"This is a serious prison." Sam replied in his indifferent, monotonous voice.</p><p>After what felt like thirty minutes of walking through the prison, they reached a smallish room with a wall of lava covering an entry way.<br/>
"Please go stand on the bridge while i bring down the lava wall." Sam asked before approaching a variety of levers and buttons.<br/>
George did as he was asked and felt the extreme heat of the magma push against his face, instantly causing him to break into a sweat.<br/>
'I'm sure I could have waited for the lava first...' He thought to himself, leaning as far back from the fiery sludge as possible.<br/>
After a long five minutes, the wall slowly dropped below George's eyelevel allowing him view into the tiny room ahead of him.<br/>
Sitting against the far wall, he could make out the figure of Dream, and even from this distance, George could tell he was tired.<br/>
"The bridge is about to begin moving so don't fall in." Sam stated before pulling a final lever.<br/>
The bridge stuttered to life and slowly began moving across the molten trap below.<br/>
The closer George moved towards the small room the more his nerves rose to the top of his mind. Dream was still sat against the back wall, unmoving but still staring.<br/>
The bridge reached the room with a thump and an echoing silence. George stepped off the bridge and into the small room.</p><p>The silence was painful. Neither of them spoke as if they were expecting the other to make the first move on communication.<br/>
Eventually it was George who broke.<br/>
"Hi." He said quietly, watching for any movement behind the crack in Dream's mask.<br/>
But none was seen.<br/>
"What took you so long?" He asked in a tone George did not recognise.<br/>
"Well visitations were only opened today so I don't know what you mean..." George replied feeling his heart rate pick up slightly.<br/>
Noticing a new orange glow shining against the front half of the room, he turned around to see the lava wall had been lowered once again causing him to take a step back.<br/>
"No no. I think they've been open for a while...maybe you just didn't care enough to check." Dream replied with a shrug, beginning to play his mind games.<br/>
George whipped his head around to face the younger man who was still sat on the floor with his elbows propped up on his knees.<br/>
"Dream!" George said loudly walking over to him. "You and I both know that's not true."<br/>
Dream tilted his head at him slightly as if questioning his words.<br/>
"Alright." He said simply, the emotion in his voice still undeterminable to George.</p><p>Dream knew George was in love with him.<br/>
Of course, George may not have completely realised this himself but Dream knew, he had seen in many times before.<br/>
And Dream, being the sly bastard he was, was going to use this to get what he wanted.<br/>
He would have George wrapped around his finger before he knew what was happening.<br/>
This was a long game and Dream had all the time in the world.<br/>
"So," Dream began. "What's been happening?"<br/>
"Well...not a lot I suppose. I don't think Sapnap has been well though. He's just...not been himself somehow." George said sadly, thinking of all the days he watched him stumble from his house past midday.<br/>
"Oh..." Dream said simply, thinking about his childhood friend. "Maybe you should talk to him...when you can."<br/>
"I think I will, I am quite worried about him."<br/>
A small silence followed behind their short conversation before Dream spoke up again.<br/>
"How's Tommy these days?"<br/>
"Well, Tommy is Tommy...not much to say there. He and Tubbo are basically joined at the hip these days." George said with a chuckle.<br/>
Dream nodded looking over at his chest full of books.<br/>
"Well...I'm glad then. Hopefully he doesn't have to see me ever again."<br/>
George's eyes softened and he knelt down to Dream.<br/>
"Dream...what you did was really, really shitty. But I'm sure you can leave this place one day--"<br/>
"I'm on a life sentence." Dream interjects causing George's heart to drop.<br/>
"What does that mean...?"<br/>
"It means life. 'Til the day I die baby." Dream said with a light chuckle.<br/>
"Oh..."</p><p>The room fell silent once again when Dream stood up and held a hand out for George to take.<br/>
"I think maybe you should head off now, but please do come back when you can." Dream said as George took his hand and stood up.<br/>
George nodded and contacted Sam via the small intercom in the obsidian wall.<br/>
"I'm ready to come back now."<br/>
"Gotcha." Sam replied simply.<br/>
Dream still held onto George's hand, who had not completely noticed this yet.<br/>
George turned away from the intercom and back to Dream. "He's going to bring me back now."<br/>
Dream nodded and absentmindedly started to rub small circles on the back of George's thumb.<br/>
George looked down at the their hands together and felt a small warmth spark in his stomach, there was something very right about having his hand in Dream's.<br/>
The lava began dropping below the entrance of the room which George turned to look at.<br/>
Taking his chance, Dream pulled the shorter boy into his chest and hugged him tightly. George stood unmoving for a moment, feeling quite taken aback by Dream's sudden action before lifting his arms and wrapping them around his neck. Dream's chin rested just on top of George's head as he let out a deep breath.<br/>
Slowly, he raised his hands just under the hem of the smaller's jumper and drew light circles along his sides.<br/>
George's breath hitched for a moment as he hugged Dream slightly tighter. A blush was evident on his face and Dream didn't need to see it to know it was there.<br/>
"Please promise me you'll come back..." Dream spoke lowly into George's ear causing a shiver down his spine.<br/>
George simply nodded, too scared of the sound that may come from his mouth.<br/>
"Answer me." Dream said in the same voice, making George feel compelled to answer.<br/>
"I...I will." He said, voice slightly shaking as he no longer desired to leave the small room which held Dream inside it.<br/>
"Thank you." Dream said before slowly dragging his hands out from George's hoodie and stepping back.<br/>
George looked closely at the cracks of the obsidian, not daring to show Dream his face.<br/>
"George?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.<br/>
"Y-yeah?" The shorter replied, fighting the urge to look up at Dream.<br/>
George's whim of staring at the ground until the bridge arrived were cut short by Dream's thumb and index finger raising his face to look at him.<br/>
His thumb lightly grazed over his lips for a moment causing George's face to darken more than previously.<br/>
"You're rides here." Dream said simply before releasing his chin and turning away to his wall.<br/>
George spun his head around to see the bridge waiting for him.<br/>
Wordlessly, he walked onto the bridge which started moving almost instantly.<br/>
He turned to see Dream one last time as he moved further away.<br/>
"I'll be back!" He called out loudly so Dream could hear him over the mechanisms of the bridge.<br/>
Dream simply raised a hand as a wave goodbye before muttering to himself;<br/>
"I know you will, Georgie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes, the first chapter is done hazar hahah<br/>I will address here the basic info you should know about the fic and choices etc.<br/>so basically I really like the different dynamics between Sapnap and Karl, and Dream and George.<br/>There will probably be some angst later on but I'm not sure hence it is not in tags, but if you're reading this and it is in the tags; ooft sorry I guess lmao<br/>Dream is also gonna be pretty manipulative in this but I promise it's all gonna be okay ahahah<br/>If you enjoyed please consider leaving some kudos(?) I don't know how ao3 works yet lol<br/>Next chapter will be more about Sapnap and Karl as well as some interactions with other smp members</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>